hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Garza
| Last= | Appearances= 20 episodes (see below) | Status= | Born=1979 (Age 31) | Death=2010 | Age=31 | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=School Teacher | Species=Skinwalker | Powers=Able to transform into any animal or human on Earth | Family=*Martha Bozeman - Ex-Mother-In-Law *Marcus Bozeman - Ex-Husband (deceased) *Sam Merlotte - Boyfriend *Emma Garza - Daughter | Actor=Janina Gavankar |Gender = }} Luna Garza was a shapeshifter on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actress Janina Gavankar, Luna makes her debut on the episode in the series' fourth season. A skinwalker introduced as a new love interest for the already established Sam Merlotte, Luna plays a recurring role through the series' fourth, and fifth seasons, and meets an untimely demise on the episode at the beginning of the series' sixth season. __TOC__ Personality Luna was a headstrong woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She could often be cold or even rude to strangers and didn't like them butting into her business. When prompted, she often took rash decisions without properly thinking situations through. At those moments she would often ignore the advises of others or snap at them for not helping. Despite all this, Luna possessed a caring and loving side. She proved she would do anything for her daughter Emma. When something or someone threatened her daughter, Luna would jump into action without hesitation. She was even prepared to risk her own life while doing so. When Emma was taken to The Authority headquarters by Steve Newlin, Luna skinwalked as Steve to get her out, while knowing prolonged skinwalking could kill her. Early Life Luna is of Mexican descent on her mother's side and Indian descent on her father's side. Luna's mother died giving birth to her and she was raised by her father and grandparents in a Navajo reservation. As Luna's mother died giving birth to her, Luna is responsible for indirectly ending her mother's life. A shapeshifter who kills another shapeshifting member of their family becomes a skinwalker, someone capable of turning into any animal (including humans) on Earth. The Navajo believed skinwalkers to be evil witches so Luna most likely had a difficult time growing up. At some stage, she shapeshifted into her dead mother. Luna deemed the experience "crazy" and "scary" but she was also happy to assume the form her own mother who she never remembered. Biography |-|Season 4= A year after shooting his younger brother, Tommy Mickens, in the leg; Sam had found solace by finding a small group of shapeshifters to have group therapy sessions with. These fellow shapeshifters are animal activist Suzanne McKittrick, politically minded Emory Broome and teacher Luna Garza. After discussing issues in their private lives and providing support for one another over drinks and refreshments, the four shapeshifters strip off and transform themselves to horses, taking off into the night. That same night, Sam begins flirting with Luna who seems to be interested in him too. He convinces her to open up to him and leans in for a kiss. After hesitating, Luna takes off and transforms back into a horse. The next day, Luna shows up at Sam's office and apologizes for last night. She tells Sam that she really wants to open up to him and the two kiss. Sam later escorts Luna out of his office and the two kiss again in public while Tommy jealously looks on. At the next shifter support group meeting, the gang discuss "the most fucked up thing they ever shifted into". Luna is silent and somber while the others playfully banter. Luna reveals that she shifted into her mother. Seeing as it was previously believed by the others that shifters could not become humans, they are shocked by Luna. Luna informs them that her mother died giving birth to her and she was raised by her father and grandparents. Although Mexican on her mother's side, her father's side was part of the Navajo tribe and so she grew up with legends about skinwalkers. According to the Navajo, skinwalkers were evil witches whose powers allowed them to transform into any animal on Earth, including humans. The only way they gained this power was to kill another shifter; another member of their own family. This made Luna's life growing up rather difficult even though it wasn't her fault her mother died. Some days after Sam visits her and they have some talk about her daughter Emma and her ex-husband who is a dangerous werewolf. After days a decided Luna went to visit Sam the night he was missing from home and eventually met with Tommy who coincidentally have morphed into Sam. Acknowledged of the situation she makes love with him only to be fired out of the house later on. The following day, Sam attempts to set a date with Luna but she angrily blows him off for 'his' rude behavior the other night. They meet at the school and come to the conclusion that Tommy skinwalked into Sam and slept with Luna. Sam tries to convince Luna to forgive him for Tommy's actions. Sam tells her that he has disowned Tommy. He says that he can forgive Tommy for killing their parents but not for what he did to Luna. Marcus shows up at Luna’s house to tuck his daughter in. He is angry when he finds Sam there. Marcus tells Sam that he pissed on the wrong boots and leaves. Luna urges Sam to leave her house because Marcus is not his problem. She tells him it will be worse for everyone if Marcus comes back and Sam is still there. Sam suggests a camping trip to help Emma forget the nights events. Luna and Sam are camping while Emma is chasing bunnies. Emma says that she longs to grow up and be a shifter. Sam hides and shifts into a bunny, delighting Emma. That night, Luna and Sam have sex in the tent. Emma goes missing after school. Luna finds Sam and Alcide with Nate, one of Marcus's pack members, at the bike shop. Luna is furious and looking for Marcus. Sam is also searching for him, because he killed his younger brother Tommy. She says that he snatched Emma from her school. Emma calls Luna to say that Marcus has taken her to Alcide's house and that Marcus is with Alcide's girlfriend Debbie. The trio rush over and Sam asks Emma and Luna to wait outside. Sam fights with Marcus. Sam is going to leave him bloodied but alive but Marcus reaches for Sam's gun and Alcide kills him. Emma asks Sam where her dad is but Luna just hugs her. |-|Season 5= Sam shows up at Luna's house to warn her and Emma that Marcus's werewolf pack is looking for them and that they are in danger. Rikki arrives at Luna's and threatens them. Sam says that he was the one who killed Marcus so the pack will stay away from Luna and Emma. Sam is tortured into bringing the pack to Marcus' body. The wolves dig him up and the remove him from his shallow grave. Before Rikki can throw Sam into the grave, Luna shows up with Alcide, who claims he was the one who killed Marcus. Two wolves bows to him, but the rest do not and force the two wolves to stand. They claim to never bow before him, but Alcide is "cool either way". The main older werewolf objecting is J.D., The wolves shift and begin to eat Marcus' corpse. Luna takes Sam home and cleans up his injuries. While Luna goes to check on Emma Martha arrives at her home. Sam tells her that Luna doesn't want to see her. Luna arrives back into the room and sees her, telling her to leave. Martha asks what will happen when Emma "turns". Martha states that she "feels" Emma is a werewolf, not a shifter. After she leaves, Sam tells Luna to be a bit easier on Martha. He is trying to reason with Luna, that Emma may be a werewolf. Luna barks at him in anger, and Sam is confused with her behavior. Luna says that Emma is her daughter. They argue longer until Sam eventually says "fuck you psycho". Luna later goes to Emma's room, telling her to get to sleep. When she opens the door she finds Emma is now a werewolf cub. Sam arrives at Luna's house. When Luna opens the door she tries to tell Sam sorry but that now isn't a good time. But Sam stops her telling her that Emory and Suzanne were dead that they have been shot. Luna then lets Sam and begins to cry. When inside Sam begins to talk to Luna and asks her if she knows anyone who would want to hurt Emory and Suzanne but Luna says no saying that they were good people. Suddenly the two hear commotion in Emma's room. Sam gets up but Luna stops him telling him that Emma hasn't been able to sleep lately. She then tells Sam it was probably best if he leaves. He says okay and the two hug. Sam then tells says sorry everything has been messed up lately and he tells her he'll be back tomorrow. Luna says okay and Sam leaves. Shortly after Sam's departure she hears a gun shot and she instantly runs outside. But when Luna runs outside she sees Sam has been shot by a group of men in the bed of a pickup truck wearing masks. The men then aim at Luna and Luna is shot in her arm then her stomach. She then falls to the ground with Sam shouting out her name. Suddenly Emma runs outside and calls for her mom after seeing her on the floor. But Sam yells to Emma to run. The men begin to shoot at Emma but Emma then shifts and escapes into the woods. The men then drive away leaving Sam alive but with Luna lying across from him. As Luna and Sam are wheeled into the hospital—both alive—Emma runs to a house as a wolf pup and yelps at the door. Martha Bozeman, her werewolf grandmother, opens it and takes her in. At the hospital Sam goes to find Luna, right at the moment that Martha brings Emma to see Luna. Martha tells Luna that she doesn't want to compete with her or take Emma away from Luna, but she just wants to be in her granddaughter's life. Luna tells Martha that someone is hunting shifters, and asks if she'll keep Emma safe. Martha agrees. In the hospital Sam tells Luna about that has been going on. Luna says she needs to be out there helping but Sam tells Luna it's safer in the hospital. Sookie then drops by with gifts for Luna. As Luna is asleep Sam is still in the hospital and a nurse then walks in the room telling Sam he has to leave, that visiting hours ended two hours ago. Sam says alright and just before Sam leaves the hospital he catches one of the shooters osing as an orderly. Sam then runs after the guy and tackles him in an empty room and then tells the man "this if for my friends and punches the man in the face." Sam calms down a furious Luna at the hospital; She wants to go after the people trying to kill them, but Sam assures her the best course of action is for her to rest. After Sam leaves Luna shifts into Sam's form, and then falls over. Luna, who still looks like Sam, steals some clothes from a patient and leaves the hospital. Luna/Sam arrives at the station and tells Sam she doesn't know what happened and can't shift back. Sam, Andy and Luna follow a lead to the supernatural hate groups compound and find Jessica. Sam and Luna smell a human woman. Jessica is surprised Hoyt's not the reason they are there, because he went to get help. Sam sits with a terrified Luna on his lap. He's able to turn her back to Luna by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sam comforts Luna at her place. Sam is worried about her, saying that his brother died because of skin walking (actually he died because he was beaten up badly). Luna says that she doesn't think it will happen again. Sam wants to take Luna back to the hospital, but she refuses and they almost end up in an argument. Sam accepts that he can't stop Luna from coming with him. Andy talks to the press about the Obamas but withholds key details of the ongoing investigation. Sam and Luna return to the station and tell Andy they picked up the scent of pigs when they went back to the basement where Jessica was held. They are dissatisfied with Andy's seeming unwillingness to help them and decide to go out on their own. They both shift into flies. Andy and Jason look for connections between Junior and Joe Bob. Andy says that both were arrested by Bud, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Andy then notices one of the dancing Obamas in the video is wearing the cowboy boots Bud was given at his retirement party. They believe Bud is the Dragon. Luna and Sam go unnoticed listening to their conversation in fly form. They go to Bud's farm and find that he is working with the anti-supernatural group; he has imprisoned Sookie and Hoyt in his barn. Sam, shifted into a pig, saves Sookie from being thrown into the pigpen by catching her. Sweetie runs away as soon as she sees the "dirty shifter." Sam takes on all the Obamas and fares well. Andy and Jason pull up. Andy pulls his gun on Bud. When Bud praises the humans and makes a move at Sam with his shovel Andy shoots him in the chest, killing him. Jason grabs Sookie, who points him to a very weak Hoyt. Outside Luna takes the form of a dog to run Sweetie down. Luna shifts back and begins to beat the snot out of Sweetie. Sam tries to reach Steve Newlin, posing as a reporter for a dog magazine in an attempt to confirm that he has a new pet. Luna joins him, distraught that the authorities have dismissed her report of Newlin taking her daughter, Emma. Sam tries to comfort her and then shows her that Newlin is appearing at a live debate in New Orleans that night. Sam offers to fly them there using credit card miles. Luna and Sam use their shifter abilities to infiltrate Steve's dressing room and are disappointed to learn that he has not brought Emma. They hide in his bag, ensuring that he takes them with him to his next destination. Steve returns to the Vampire Authority and is met by Chelsea, the receptionist. She shows him that Emma has returned to her human form. He angrily admonishes her, telling her that he doesn't like it when she is human. Sam and Luna scurry out of his bag in mouse form. Shifted from mice, Sam and Luna arrive in the main chamber of the Authority headquarters, wondering where they are. Sam and Luna find Emma caged in her shifter form. They are discovered outside the cell but the guards assume they are escape human prisoners being used for vampire food. They are locked with the humans in the cell adjacent to Emma. Sam tells Luna to shift, but she says she has to stay with Emma. Sam offers himself to be fed on when the guards come to fetch a meal for Chancellor Compton. Sam is brought to Bill in the Authority Headquarters as food. He escapes by shifting into a fly. He goes back to Luna and Emma to plan their escape. Sam finds Steve's room and convinces Luna to skinwalk as Steve so that they can take Emma back. Luna takes Steve's form but Rosalyn collars her and takes her to make a live television announcement regarding the footage of Steve and Russel kiliing 22 fraternity brothers. Half way through the interview Luna shifts back into her real form on camera; revealing the existence of shifters to the world. Rosalyn prepares to attack but Sam, already shifted into fly form, swoops into Rosalyn's mouth and destroys her by shifting back into his human form inside of her. |-|Season 6= Luna carried by Sam and Emma come running out of a side hatch of the building but Luna is far too sick to continue. She tells Sam to leave her behind because its the only way they can escape alive. She makes Sam promise to take care of Emma from now on because that's how she feels it should be. Sam begrudgingly makes the promise before Luna dies and has no choice but to continue running to save Emma and keep his promise to Luna. A few moments later an authority guard confirms Luna's death. Powers and Abilities Luna was able to shapeshift into any other animal at will although she is forced to change on a full moon. Unlike most other Shapeshifters, Luna can transform herself into other people. Making her a Skinwalker. She gained access to these powers when her mother died giving birth to her. Technically, a loop-hole to the rule because Luna had no means to kill her. As a Shapeshifter, Luna is also slightly stronger than humans though she is no match for even newborn vampires. Luna has slightly superior speed while in human form. Her speed peaks while in the form of fast animals. Luna has greatly enhanced senses. Luna's go to shift was that of a bat. Image Gallery Luna_1.jpg Luna_2.jpg|Luna and Sam having a conversation True Blood S4 ep.7(29).jpg Sam Horse.png|Luna with Sam Merlotte, Emory Broome and Suzanne McKittrick shifting into horses. Trivia * A minor character by the name of Luna appears in the second Sookie Stackhouse book, Living Dead in Dallas. In the Books Luna is introduced as a minor character in the second book, Living Dead in Dallas and the only major character she interacts with is Sookie. Luna is a Hispanic woman with dark hair and eyes and lives in Dallas. She's working undercover at the Fellowship of the Sun church in Dallas and helps Sookie escape from it when Steve Newlin imprisons her there. As Luna and Sookie take off, Luna explains more about the supernatural community to Sookie and introduces her to two werewolves. Luna is a shapeshifter and she calls herself werebat, the bat is the form most comfortable to her, as the collie is to Sam. Luna has not made any further appearances in the books, however, she did make an appearance in the novella "Small Town Wedding". Appearances Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" (death) Category:Shapeshifters Category:Skinwalker Category:Humans Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters